El Atrapasueños
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: Los dos en uno mismo sin conocerse el uno al otro, descargando las más fogosas pasiones incondicionales, con sólo un beso, una caricia o una simple mirada, un mar de sentimientos. Todo en una fantasía que cierto pelirrojo no deja de tener con esa mujer, ¿destino o casualidad? (Hasta ahora es One-Shot) 100% GAAMATSU con lemmon n.n ¡Disfrútenlo!


_*Está la autora Fer Del Desierto en un escenario típico: una recepción de la mansión sentada en un sofá individual frente a una fogata porque afuera hace frío, exageradamente tiene la boca una pipa y está vestida con una bata de alta categoría*_

**Yo:** _*toma una jalada de la pipa* _Hola queridos lectoras y lectores, han pasado aquí a ésta novedad para que la disfruten y la lean, la inspiración llega y en serio que es imposible detenerse…

**Hanasu:** _*aparece de la nada* _¡No le hagan caso está loca! n.n

**Yo:** 7.7 mira Hanasu… Si no me dejas terminar con el One – Shot ¡Le voy a decir a decir a Gaara-sama, que le tomaste fotos estando desnudo y créeme que nadie más lo sabe, sólo yo!

**Hanasu**: ¡Maldita! No te atreverías a hacerlo, eres una loquilla y no vuelvo a decirte mis cosas… _*le grita*_

**Yo:** _*arrogante*_ No tienes que hacerlo, tu eres yo y yo soy tu, lo que ves, lo veo yooooo… 0/0 y mira que hablo de todo…

**Hanasu:** Eres una buena amiga… _*aura negra*_

**Yo:** ¡Fer-chan wins! Jajajajajajaja

En fin, voy a contarles la historia de Sabaku No Gaara y Matsuri (en su papel de Uchiha), una pequeña novelita que vino a mi mente además de ser mi primer lemmon en toda la historia 0/0 me llegó a la mente desde que escuché la canción "EXTASIS" de Pablo Alborán, no tiene idea de las nociones pervertidas que me dio… xD

**Disclaimer:** Una y otra vez me he soñado con la idea de que Naruto fuese mío pero lamentablemente Kishimoto no hace amago de regalármelo jajajaja

¡Disfrútenlo y arriba el GaaMatsu!

* * *

**Título: El Atrapa sueños**

_El pelirrojo abrió la puerta porque los toquidos desesperados de la puerta casi reventaban la madera. Cuando lo hizo pudo verla con claridad, a ella… su fantasía de cada noche cuando él regresaba de cualquier actividad cotidiana._

— _¿Tú de nuevo?—murmuró aquel tipo de ojos aguamarina con una mueca impredecible. La misteriosa mujer se lanzó hacia él y lo besó con mucha ferocidad, casi succionándolo. El joven se quedó anonadado y cerró la puerta. La chica empezó a desvestirlo rompiendo los botones de su camisa y desabrochando el cinturón._

_Desde luego que el pelirrojo no se quedó atrás, primero de un tirón nada suave le desgarró la blusa, dejándose llevar por el placer de esa desconocida. La dejó solamente en sujetador negro que también de un tremendo toque, lo quebró haciendo que la prenda femenina saliera volando, prácticamente la tenía semi desnuda, sólo para él y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho aquellas continuas visitas de su fantasía._

_De un salto ella se sujetó con la piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y con una velocidad sobrehumana ambos se dirigieron a la habitación azul, tan salvajemente se aventaron a la cama y los besos abrasadores en el cuello no cesaban en lo absoluto, más bien aumentaban. Ella encajó las uñas en la espalda blanca de él dejándole marcas rojas por defecto. Los gemidos de él se ahogaban con los de ella, una música candente y apasionada._

_No conseguía pensar con claridad, simplemente el instinto sexual y el poder de querer poseerla eran inevitables, esa mujer sabía lo que hacía totalmente con él. Lo único curioso de ese sueño repetido—porque en sí era un sueño, cosa que si sabía—, y más que nada era uno que no paraba, porque el erotismo se hacía cada vez más frecuente, igual que un púbero con sueños eróticos, una realidad inverosímil—contradictoriamente—, sin embargo no podían parar._

_La muchacha sonreía y su cabello castaño corto caía como melena de león sobre la almohada mientras hacían aquel acto sin pudor alguno, lo deseaban, ambos… Una abrazo, una caricia, el simple toque de una mariposa, encendía la llama embriagante igual que ellos._

_El pelirrojo quedó en bóxer y la castaña en bragas…_

—_Eres… Increíble…—susurró entre gemidos el chico, la joven no dijo nada…_

—_Gaara… ah… ahhh—se regocijó la joven, pero extrañamente ella si sabía su nombre, el pelirrojo no sabía nada de ella, sólo conocía a la perfección su cuerpo._

—_Dime… quién eres…—remató la gutural voz del joven, perdiéndose en esos dulces labios, con sabor del más desconocido manjar._

_Pero ella no dijo nada. El pelirrojo nombrado como Gaara acarició ambos pechos de su acompañante y tapaba la boca con su boca, la excitación aumentó en el momento en que la desconocida tocaba el miembro viril de Gaara y él la despojó de la única prenda que quedaba… Ella hizo lo mismo, quedando los dos al descubierto, sin equipo de protección._

_Y luego la parte más fascinante y desconocida, el sexo escondido. Sin previo aviso el pelirrojo abrió un poco las piernas de su fantasía y luego —con una erección firme y deliciosa—, la penetró. La chica soltó un gritó, el más poderoso acto de los dos._

— _¡Dime tu nombre!—gritó Gaara a la punta del éxtasis. _

_Tómame de los pies a la cabeza, _

_Porque quiero ser la lava que derrama tu volcán de miel… _

_Bésame, tápame la boca con tu boca porque quiero arder…_

_El de ojos aguamarina comenzó a dar envestidas, una tras otra, el punto máximo de unión, descubriendo aquel sexo escondido. La castaña mordió el labio inferior del pelirrojo haciendo que un hilo de color rojo carmesí escurriera por el mentón de él, sin embargo no pareció importarle demasiado._

_Cuando estuvo a punto de liberarse totalmente en ella…_

* * *

Se despertó, abrió los ojos de par en par, sudado y con su "amiguito tieso y un poco húmedo". Comenzó a hiperventilar y trató de refrescarse como pudo, con la sábanas incluso teniendo al ventana abierta le resultó imposible regresar a su temperatura normal.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!—ahogó sus gritos emocionales con la almohada, revisó las sábanas y había una ligera mancha transparente debido al sueño placentero, aunque no era la primera vez.

Sabaku No Gaara, llamándose así el pelirrojo se puso una mano en la frente tratando de despejar todas esas imágenes sugerentes de su compañera de todas las noches o casi todas.

— ¿Quién carajos eres? ¡Ya deja de atormentarme!—masculló dejándose caer sobre la cama en un golpe suave. —Mejor regreso los libros Icha Icha Paradise al idiota de Naruto…—bufó echando una ojeada al libro erótico entreabierto.

Sin embargo también esas quejas del pelirrojo resultaban contradictorias de alguna manera.

—"_Me pregunto si éstos sueños quieren decirme algo"—_pensó el Sabaku No menor. Se sentía confuso y pensativo. Pero más que nada, una rara incertidumbre lo embargaba. Intentó conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero le fue imposible, físicamente como un ser fuerte y mentalmente agotado.

Tenía insomnio, básicamente hasta que dieron las ocho de la mañana, se levantó como pudo y dejó las sabanas manchadas de él en la lavadora, no querría ni imaginarse como se pondrían sus hermanos si lo notaran.

* * *

Hasta que…

— ¡¿Otra vez?!—gritó su hermano mayor, un castaño de ojos marrones muy parecido a él.

— ¡Si baka otra vez!—dijo el pelirrojo rodando los ojos con fastidio.

— ¡¿Dime cómo es?!—continuó el Sabaku No mayor.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!—de acuerdo, sólo eso se lo guardaba para él.

— ¿Entonces te gusta esa concubina tuya?—preguntó pícaramente el castaño.

—No…—Gaara se mostró cortante y al mismo tiempo las mejillas lo delataron.

—Entonces no habría problema con decirme detalladamente tus intimidades—insistió Kankuro con una sonrisa brillante.

—Eres un pervertido… y un estúpido de primera—aseguró el pelirrojo.

—Mira quién lo dice, le cuentas tus cosas a tu hermano favorito, no nada más me des esa etiqueta de cabrón, porque estoy felizmente satisfecho—aclaró el castaño cruzándose de brazos, burlándose de su hermano.

—No sé qué me pasa Kankuro, esa mujer de mis sueños no deja de perseguirme pero…

—Pero te gustan sus "visitas"—completó Kankuro levantando ambas cejas con mucha obviedad.

Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada, Kankuro se encogió de hombros poniendo las manos a la altura del pecho, disculpándose. "El que calla otorga" y no habló para nada…

—Que te dije, gracias por tener la molestia de confiar en mí jajajaja—se rio el castaño. — ¿No te da curiosidad de saber quién es o saber si existe?—preguntó de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué crees que me veo tan ansioso?—refutó el menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía una pose muy pensativa, — Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que esa mujer que tanto quiere estar conmigo—. Kankuro le miró con la ceja levantada, muy expectante—Está más cerca de lo que yo creo—aseguró.

— ¿Crees eso?—puntualizó el joven, no muy seguro. Gaara puso una mano bajo su mentón para después dirigirse a la puerta, sin tomar en cuenta las preguntas de su hermano "¿A dónde vas?" o "¡Idiota, hazme caso!" pero él lo ignoró.

* * *

Gaara se salió de su casa como si nada, empezó a caminar tranquilamente por las cuadras de la enorme ciudad de Konoha, tal vez caminar le relajaría un poco. Quizá el hecho de tomar demasiada importancia a su querida amiga con derechos, le atrofiaba de lleno en los pensamientos o incluso se inmutaba como nunca antes.

—_La próxima vez mejor me guardo todo para mí_—pensó el pelirrojo con un suspiro.

Ni siquiera una de tantas que ha tenido en su vida o de muchas que lo han pretendido, nadie como ella, ¡nadie! Y no sería nada despreciable si ella fuese real, al contrario, una parte de su cerebro se moría por alguien así.

Pasando por otros rumbos, cruzó la avenida la buscó su objetivo con la mirada hasta toparse con una mansión hermosa colorida, equilibrada con flores, un sencillo estilo natural. Tocó el timbre y por ende el mayordomo le abrió la puerta. Gaara entró despreocupadamente y buscó a una persona de inmediato.

— ¿Qué quieres Gaara?—le habló ese individuo, muy hermoso por cierto. Ojos y cabello negros contrastando su piel pálida y una expresión poco amigable.

—A buscar mi guitarra, debí olvidarla ayer… ¿Me la darás o no?—el pelirrojo se mostró muy altanero. Aquel joven es Uchiha Sasuke que se rio de la clara copia de su mismo semblante y subió a su habitación por el preciado objeto que buscaba.

En lo que Sasuke desapareció, Gaara se quedó quieto y muy vagamente empezó a recorrer los pasillos de la enorme casa. Sin querer echó una ojeada a lo que al parecer era un estante con fotografías. Sasuke de pequeño, su hermano mayor Itachi mientras jugaban juntos, hasta dónde sabía conocía a esos dos como la palma de su mano, porque el también solía jugar con ellos. Sin embargo sus ojos chocaron en un cuadro en especial, un marco de madera fina y dentro de ello una imagen bellísima. A Gaara le dio un vuelco en el estómago. Cabello castaño, ojos negros y la piel blanca. El pelirrojo casi se echa para atrás. Era ella, podía verla en ese fino cromo, una sonrisa arrebatadora y tierna a comparación de la seductora y salvaje mueca de sus sueños.

—_No puede ser_—pensó el Sabaku No menor con los ojos más abiertos como un plato. Podía verla, incluso apreciarla como su inverosímil fantasía. Su corazón le palpitó como nunca antes y sin embargo no quitó la mirada del cuadro mediano para nada.

La pregunta del millón era: ¿Quién es ella? Porque evidentemente es un claro pariente de Sasuke… ¿Su hermana? ¿Su prima? ¿O su sobrina? Mil preguntas rebotaron en su cabeza sin pedir siquiera permiso. Tomó por varios segundos ese mediano cuadro, no pudo resistir la tentación por sostenerlo, quedárselo…

— ¿Le interesa lo que ve, señor extraño?—habló de inmediato una voz femenina, tan aguda como reconocible.

Gaara volteó y tal parece que éste no era su día, porque ahí estaba ella, con los brazos cruzados en una mueca desconfiada: La famosa fiera salvaje de los sueños más eróticos de Sabaku No. Gaara le dirigió una mirada arrogante y fría que escondía los más interesantes sentimientos con sólo verla.

—Le diré al mayordomo que lo saque si no me dice su nombre—la castaña ni siquiera lo tuteó, porque al fin y al cabo tenían la misma edad.

—Soy amigo de Sasuke e Itachi, Sabaku No Gaara—la voz del pelirrojo hizo temblar por un instante a la joven, lo cual la hizo fruncir el ceño y que se comportara de manera extraña.

La castaña de ojos negros se acercó lentamente al pelirrojo y lo miró directamente, sin temor a ser derrotada. Gaara irónicamente levantó una ceja y captó todo movimiento de esa mujer, si, esa mujer.

—Tú debes ser…

—Uchiha Matsuri y soy la hermana de dos individuos con cabello negro, sin embargo a ti no te conozco—la castaña lucía desafiante, pero no payasa sino divertida.

—_Yo a ti si…—_susurró pero Matsuri pudo escucharlo, pero no entenderlo.

— ¿Perdón?—lucía tan extrañada e inocente a los pensamientos de la persona que tenía enfrente y sabía que tenía que auto controlarse.

—Me voy, creo que ya me voy— ¿Por qué Gaara se sentía tan nervioso? Ese pelirrojo se sintió de pronto muy entre la espada y la pared.

Como no iba estar nervioso si la ropa de la castaña mostraba sus piernas delgadas pero bien formadas en un short de mezclilla, sencillo de romper hasta con los ojos, una blusita de tirantes dejando al descubierto sus hombros pálidos y lisos, un escote reluciente descubierto sólo en la imaginación de Gaara.

En ese instante Sasuke apareció con una mueca de pocos amigos, con una guitarra rojo con blanco en la mano. Al ver la escena de su hermana con su amigo frunció el ceño muy entrañado.

— ¿Sasuke quién es el individuo que tengo aquí enfrente?—la castaña quiso saber con cierto interés que sólo Gaara pudo notar.

—Ah, es sólo Gaara, mi amigo desde mi infancia. Gaara ella es Matsuri, mi hermana—Sasuke muy a su pesar se quedó apartado de la escena.

— ¡Es un gusto!—la castaña, con una extraña pero muy tierna sonrisa estiró la mano para estrecharla con la de él.

Gaara le miró fijamente e hizo lo mismo, cuando rozó los dedos de Matsuri… Se le vino un recuerdo a la mente…

_"—Gaara… ah… ahhh—se regocijó la joven, pero extrañamente ella si sabía su nombre, el pelirrojo no sabía nada de ella, sólo conocía a la perfección su cuerpo."_

El Sabaku No se estremeció y cuando apenas había apretado su palma, la quitó de inmediato con las mejillas reprimiendo el sonrojo sin mucho éxito. Era como un choque electrizante, fuerte pero que no lastimaba.

—Matsuri…—sonó como una leve caricia a su nombre sin que pudieran notarlo—. Espero que podamos estar en contacto y seamos amigos—el tono de Gaara sonaba amargo con tal de cubrir todo ese mar de emociones, que en ese caso consideraba absurdas.

—Espero lo mismo…—Matsuri se quitó un mechón de cabello en la oreja, de una manera tan interesante, que ni Sasuke—aun estando presente—levantó una ceja desconcertado pero decidió no pasar de largo esa escena, ahora si prestando atención.

—Gaara… Aquí tienes tu guitarra, te aviso que tenemos ensayo mañana—lo que dijo Sasuke sonó como un "lárgate y deja de mirar a mi hermana".

Tanto Gaara como Matsuri salieron del trance. El ojiaguamarina tomó su guitarra a regañadientes, llegó hasta la puerta.

—Adiós Gaara-kun, nos veremos luego—se despidió la castaña con un suave ademán.

¡Por kami-sama! ¡Gaara podría incluso tener ganas de poseerla ahí mismo! Si no existiera la prudencia…

Gaara simplemente asintió con la cabeza y salió de la mansión Uchiha. Perdiendo de vista al Uchiha menor y a la castaña, esa mujer…

Caminó con guitarra en sobre su hombro, con las manos sobre los bolsillos. Sonriendo descaradamente por la calle, con la mirada fija sobre el suelo. Se detuvo por varios instantes junto al poste, en una pose muy sensual para el ojo humano—en especial el femenino—.

—Me pregunto si…—vaciló con una mueca torcida, sacando de su abrigo negro un marco de madera con la foto de su más grande adicción femenina: Matsuri Uchiha—, ¿nadie notará sobre éste pequeño préstamo?—el pelirrojo se atoró con esa sencilla imagen, nada que ver con las demás, sólo ella era diferente.

Sin más ni menos, aquel pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina se quitó del poste y guardó la foto de nuevo, emprendiendo su regreso a casa…

* * *

**Yo:** ¿Tadá? *hace sonido feo de batería cuando hacen algo gracioso* Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer lemmon que escribo y me siento satisfecha con el resultado xD Sin embargo me ha dejado con la inspiración de hacerlo Two – Shot o un mini long-fic no mayor de cinco capítulos. Mientras tanto lo dejaremos como One – Shot.

¿Gustas ponerme un review? En serio agradecería cualquier opinión y por ende, logre mejorar n.n

¡Matta ne! Sayonara… xD


End file.
